1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device that includes a color filter and displays various kinds of information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a liquid crystal display device having a structure in which both sides of a liquid crystal display panel in which a display region and a non-display region are arranged with a boundary line L interposed therebetween are interposed between two translucent members formed such that a light shielding layer and a gradation layer are arranged at positions corresponding to the boundary line L to shield light in the non-display region has been known (see, for example, JP 2008-209764 A). Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the boundary line L between the display region and the non-display region having slightly different transmittances from being visually recognized.
Generally, a color filter included in a liquid crystal display device includes a filter portion corresponding to the three primary colors and a black mask portion arranged therearound. Although the filter portion is caused to correspond to the display region, the black mask portion is caused to correspond to the non-display region, and the technique disclosed in JP 2008-209764 A is applied, when the boundary line between the filter portion and the black mask portion is deviated inwardly further than the boundary line between the light shielding layer and the gradation layer due to manufacturing reasons or the like, there is a problem in that the presence of the black mask portion exposed between the filter portion and the light shielding layer becomes noticeable. For example, black or a color close to black is used for each of the light shielding layer and the black mask portion in terms of design, and although the black mask portion is exposed, it is designed not to be noticeable for the light shielding layer, but practically, strictly, the same color is not used in the light shielding layer and the black mask portion due to a difference in a material or the like, and it is difficult to completely prevent the black mask portion from being noticeable.